1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to chairs that are placed in front of gaming machines, such as slot machines and video games. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of chairs and the anchoring systems used to mount the chairs.
2. Prior Art Description
Most all casinos have gaming machines in the form of slot machines, video poker machines and the like. In order to make such games more enjoyable to play, casinos most often provide chairs in front of many of the gaming machines. Casinos speculate that a person will remain at a gaming machine longer, and spend more money, if they are comfortable while playing the gaming machine. As a consequence, casinos spend a lot of money and effort in designing and installing seating for the gaming machines.
Placing a chair in front of a gaming machine seems simple, but it has many complications. If a chair is not anchored, it can be moved by patrons. Accordingly, some gaming machines will not have chairs available to those who want to play those gaming machines. Furthermore, unanchored chair are a tripping hazard to people walking around a crowded casino floor. This is especially true if a chair has been moved into a walkway. Additionally, unanchored chairs can be easily tipped over, and therefore present a danger to both the patrons seated in the chairs and the patrons surrounding the chairs.
It is for these reasons that many casinos elect to use anchored chairs rather than unanchored chairs. Anchored chairs are set into fixed positions in front of the gaming machines. In this manner, the chairs cannot be moved or tipped over. However, placing a chair in a fixed position in front of a gaming machine presents other problems for a casino.
Casinos often rearrange the positions of the gaming machines on the casino floor in order to make room for new games or just to provide variety. If a chair is affixed to the floor in front of a gaming machine, the chair must be removed when the gaming machine is moved. The chair must then be reaffixed to the floor in front of the new position of the gaming machine. This dramatically increases the cost and labor involved with moving a gaming machine.
Furthermore, many gaming machines have access doors through which the gaming machine is serviced and through which money is collected. Often the access doors are on the front of the gaming machine. If a chair is set into place directly in front of a gaming machine, access to the doors is restricted. The gaming machines, therefore, must be pulled away from the anchored chair in order to be emptied or serviced.
Recognizing the problems of mounting chairs to the casino floor in front of gaming machines, casinos have begun to use systems that mount chairs directly to the gaming machine, rather than the casino floor. In this manner, the chair can be moved with the gaming machine. In such systems, the chair can be selectively removed from the gaming machine when the gaming machine needs to be emptied or serviced, thereby eliminating the inconveniences of floor mounted chairs. Such gaming machine mounted chair systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,731 to Infanti, the current applicant, entitled Adjustable Game Stool Assembly With Flat Base.
In such prior art systems, a platform is provided on the floor in front of the gaming machine. The chair sits upon the platform. One end of the platform attaches to the gaming machine at floor level. The platform connects to the gaming machine using a manually operated locking mechanism. However, the locking mechanism is exposed. Consequently, the locking mechanism can be either accidentally or intentional opened by a patron sitting at the gaming machine. Furthermore, the locking mechanism is exposed to spilled drinks, dirt, debris and innumerable foot kicks that can damage the locking mechanism and make it hard to operate.
A need therefore exists for an improved chair assembly that interconnects with a casino gaming machine but does so in a manner that protects the locking mechanism from patrons and the environment of the casino. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
Another problem associated with providing an anchored chair to a gaming machine is one of positioning the chair. People come in all shapes and sizes. It is difficult to provide a chair in one fixed position that is ergonomically comfortable to a majority of people. If a chair is too close to a gaming machine, large patrons cannot sit in the seat. If a chair is placed too far from a gaming machine, small patrons cannot comfortably reach the gaming machine.
In the prior art, there are systems that enable the height and incline of gaming machine chairs to be adjusted. Such prior art systems are exemplified by some of the applicant's prior patents, which include U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,886 to Infanti, entitled Adjustable Game Stool Assembly and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,641 to Infanti, entitled Adjustable Game Stool Assembly. However, these prior art systems do not address the problem of how to have an anchored chair that is both accessible by large patrons and close enough to the gaming machine for smaller patrons.
A need therefore also exists for a gaming machine chair that is close enough to a gaming machine to be comfortable for smaller patrons, yet provides enough room for a larger patron to comfortably access the chair. This need is also met by the present invention as described and claimed below.